Techniques are known for forming an optical fiber cable including optical fiber units which are optical fiber aggregates formed by bundling a plurality of optical fibers. In such techniques, it is common to employ a method wherein a rough winding string (bundling member) is wound around the bundle of optical fibers to thereby suppress/prevent the bundle of optical fibers from falling apart while allowing the optical fiber units to be differentiated from one another by the colors of the bundling members.
In relation to such bundling members, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a plurality of bundling members are wound helically around a bundle of optical fibers and the bundling members are joined together, to thereby tie the bundle of optical fibers together. Patent Literature 2 (particularly FIG. 7 of Patent Literature 2) discloses a technique wherein the circumference of a bundle of a plurality of optical fibers is bundled with two bundling members by winding the two bundling members in an S-Z configuration, and the two bundling members are bonded and fixed together at sections where their winding directions are reversed.